Not so merry christmas
by the accused
Summary: A girl Kidnapped on Christmas eve and is left tied in a secret area. What might her kidnapper want from her? What happens when the kidnapper's girlfriend gets involved? The characters Klaw and Al-X belong to me, Kyra and Trickman belong to chaos the dark.


Not so merry Christmas

Chapter 1: awoken

Kyra opened her eyes, slowly adjusting to the low light in the room. She tried to move, but found her hands had been tied tightly behind her back, same with her bare legs. She tried to scream for help, to get anyones attention, only to find red ribbon wrapped around her mouth and body, holding her still and keeping her quiet. She looked down and realized she had also been stripped of her old clothes and was now wearing a long red dress with white trimming, which almost made her look like Mrs Clause in every Christmas story she had seen or read. "Help!" she screamed, though the ribbon gag muffled the sound of her screams to be unrecognizable to the point it sounded like she had never said anything.

4 hours earlier:

"Hello? Who's there? I know you're here." she said into the darkness of her moderately sized apartment complex after hearing the door open and then close to her apartment. "I-I'll call the cops!" she shouted, nervously reaching for the wall phone. She heard the footsteps draw closer. she had already been trapped in a strangers grasp when she finally heard someone answer. "Hello? Anyone?" a man said through the speakers "You won't need that where you're going." her captor commented, crushing the phone with the heel of his foot. His crushing grasp Around her body, combined with the soaked cloth being forced over her mouth made it hard for her to breath normally or make any sound at all, let alone scream for help. "Merry Christmas." a mans voice said threateningly as she tried to squirm out of his grasp until darkness finally engulfed her vision, knocking her unconscious. "That was too easy." the man laughed, slinging her body over his shoulder. "She should fetch quite a high price." he commented to himself, suddenly disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

Back to present:

"Aw, Kyra. About time my little pet got up." a man said, entering the room. He seemed to be human, he had black hair and brown eyes. He looked cybernetic with the robotic arm at the end of his organic left arm, in fact that seemed like the only robotic piece on his body. She tried to get the blood red ribbon off of her mouth so she could scream and maybe someone else might hear her and come to her rescue. "What? Are you scared?" he asked threateningly, brushing a lock of her dark brown hair out of her face. "Mmph?" she asked from under the gag while struggling to move away from the stranger, though the chair kept her in one place. He then took a Y shaped tool from behind his back. "You're going to get me a little gift, kyra; your power." he explained as he saw the fear in her eyes and she began struggling even harder to escape, or at least get the gag off so she could scream and hopefully attract the attention of someone willing to help her. "Help! Help me please!" she tried to scream, though her gag simply absorbed it and muffled her pleads so it barely sounded like the English language.

Chapter 2: saved

"Klaw, are you going to be ready soon? I'm waiting." a woman said in a seductive tone as she entered the room. She looked about 5,3 with black hair, red highlights streaming down her long hair. She had a thin red dress on, similar to the dress Kyra was in, but without the white trim. "I'll be right there." he replied to her "Sorry slave, but I have to go. Have fun." he taunted his captive and laughing under his breath before following the woman, closing and locking the door behind him. "Kaidon, Trickman, somebody. Please rescue me soon." she thought, stopping her struggling when she realized that no amount of struggling would allow her undo her binds and escape her imprisonment at the hands of this psychopath. Kyra knew that if she struggled or screamed, he would rip her abilities right out of her body and kill her. He would probably do that to her when he got back anyway, but she figured she might survive longer if she was good and didn't try to escape his clutches.

2 hours later:

"Well, how did my little girl do alone?" he captor asked her as he entered the room, the woman she had seen before standing behind him. She nodded to show him she was okay, even though he had kept her tied to the chair all night. It was hard for her to tell how long she had been like that because there was no clock in the concrete storage room she had been in since she had woken up in this nightmare. "I'll tell you what, girly. I'll take your gag off, but only so I can hear your screams of pain." he threatened "Are you sure she doesn't still need it? She looks pretty comfortable." the woman interrupted, almost saying it as a death threat. "No. Wouldn't my baby rather see this pet scream and beg?" Her captor told her as his robotic arm formed a large claw and sliced the ribbon, allowing the bound Kyra to speak for the first time since he had first grabbed her in her apartment and taken her. She tried to adjust her breathing pattern for a few minutes since she had been gagged for so long it was hard for her to breath normally for however long she had been here, barely able to make any sound at all. "Klaw, Please. Are you really so cruel to kidnap me like this on Christmas? She questioned, her voice hoarse and soft from not speaking for hours on end. "Aw, Klaw. It sounds like she's mad she's missing Christmas. Could I teach her some manners?" his female companion asked in a flirtatious voice, brushing her own hair back and into a ponytail. "You do that Al-X." the cyborg known as Klaw answered, stepping out of the room. "Now, how should I start?" the girl she guessed was Alex started. Kyra had just about had enough of this girl wanting to hurt her "How about you untie me and you can be the hostage here, freak!" she shouted, even though she knew that would backfire on her. "You know what they say, kyra. Treat others how you want to be treated." the woman teased, striking Kyra hard across the face, then shoving a strip of tape over the brunettes mouth. "You would expect a woman like you not to kill, but if that's what you want." a voice answered her. "Show yourself!" the cruel girl shouted. "Who are you?" she asked again, then suddenly being knocked out. When she had woken up, she found she had been tied to the chair Kyra had been tied to. She looked over and saw her former hostage standing in the corner with a purple suited man. "Let me go right now you little slut or else you and your clown friend will suffer!" she screamed angrily at the former captive, though she had been gagged with ribbon just like Kyra had been, which muffled her insults. "Doesn't feel too good? Does it, pet?" Kyra commented angrily to the girl as she continued to scream insults through the cloth covering her mouth.

"You wanted to degrade me, how do you feel about it now?" the brunette asked, hooking a dog leash to the kidnappers neck. "You will suffer! I will torture you till you wish you were dead!" she shouted in response from under her gag, looking at the girl with pure hatred in her eyes. "Well, Kyra. My respect for you has grown. I didn't know you could be that cruel to do that to my girlfriend." Klaw said, entering the room and looking at the girl tied in the corner. "Let her leave, Klaw." the elf like man told him, referring to Kyra. "Fine Trickman. I know your too powerful. You saved Kyra, But at least I still have all year too. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see that pathetic insect of a sister. I'm sure she'd love to spend Christmas with her own brother" the cyborg threatened before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. "Klaw has a sister?" Kyra asked her rescuer, her face a mixture of confusion and shock. "Her names Kagome. (Authors note: not the Inuyasha character.) I'm sure you already guessed by his comment about her, but he hates her." Trickman explain to the cyborgs former hostage. "Thank you for saving me." she told Trickman, hugging him.

(If you're wondering what happened to Al-X, Klaw left her tied up while he "visited" his sister. He's just that cruel to leave his girlfriend like that.)


End file.
